Work Overload
by SaffireAngel
Summary: The Four Marauders play a prank on a big nosed,greasy haired someone who has just been a little too smug lately.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This is my second fanfic, hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Chapter 1**

James read the letter through with interest, yes, it would be very amusing, he would have to tell Sirius about this. Rising up from

his armchair by the fire, James headed for the portrait hole.

Sirius should be in the library, James thought, grinning, the poor guy owed Professor McGonagall her five page Animagi essay.

Not that it was difficult, James reread the letter, seeing as the circumstances were…

James found his friend at the very last table, frowning over something.

"Hey Sirius!" He pulled a chair and sat down, "Check this out!"

Sirius gratefully abandoned his essay and took the letter from James.

"Unbelievable, so he's done it at last!" Sirius's eyes widened.

"Took him long enough," James agreed, "So anyway, I was thinking, Snivellus knows nothing about this..."

Sirius gave James an intent look, as if trying to read his best friend's mind, "Are you trying to--?"

"Oh yes!"

**Chapter 2**

Peter knew nothing about this, too, he was, of course, delighted, at finally being able to turn into an Animagi, perhaps then

James and Sirius would finally accept him as an equal, and not make fun of him so much.

It had happened a week ago, during the school holidays. He had been trying his best, studying all the notes James and Sirius

had provided for him, willing himself to turn into a rat, willing, conjuring, trying, when at last it had happened, that numb

sensation his friends had told him about, next thing he knew, he was looking at his paws, and soon, the table seemed to tower

over him. Peter let out a happy squeak and turned back into a human. He grabbed a quill and some parchment and began to

compose his letter to James, telling the great news.

Now they would be able to accompany the werewolf Lupin at last, Peter shuddered, but continued to write.

**Chapter 3 **

"No, you shouldn't—"Lupin began, but James had interrupted him again,"Look, he doesn't know, this is the ultimate chance

to get Snape, he's been so smug lately, this would really wipe that smile off his face! This is our chance!"

"Your chance, you mean," Lupin started wearily, "Just because you lost that Quidditch match to Slytherin and he has been gloating about it—"

"It isn't my chance!" James cut across Lupin again, his face reddening with embarrassment upon remembering that dreadful

match, "Sirius, back me up here!"

"It's our chance, we're all in Gryffindor and we all hate his guts," Sirius replied loyally.

"But w-what if he finds out?" Peter, who was just as shocked as Lupin to hear of this plan, whimpered.

"I've talked this over with James, Snape knows nothing about us being Animagi; we're not registered, if we could just give him

a good scare, Slytherins are cowards, we all know that!" Sirius explained.

The emptycommon room was silent for a moment as neither Peter nor Lupin knew what to say, but—

"What about Lily?" Lupin pointed out, finally, "She won't like that."

James thoughts came to a sudden halt. He hated that Lily despised his ideas, but he did want to please her, although, on the

other hand…

"We won't tell her, she won't notice." James concluded firmly.

"Come on, it'll be sweet!" Sirius grinned, "Imagine him lurking in the library, reading those stupid Dark Arts books, when he

sees this stag in front of him!"

At this, everyone sniggered. Peter was won over; even Lupin had to smile reluctantly.

"So here's the plan…" James began to whisper.

**Chapter 4 **

Severus scowled, he loathed Gryffindors. None of them knew the meaning of quiet in the library; he was trying to write a

Potions essay. Somebody giggled behind some bookshelves. Snape shut his book in agitation, he couldn't concentrate! He

rolled up his parchment and put it away into his bag, maybe the dormitory will be empty, he got up to leave, but something

was tugging at his robes, he yanked at them furiously and looked down. It was a fat gray rat. It scurried away. Stupid school

pets, Snape scowled harder, they shouldn't be allowed in the library.

Severus walked down the corridor towards his common room, located in the dungeons. He thought he saw something move,

he whipped around but whatever it was had disappeared. He walked on.

"Lumos," Severus muttered, it was nine o'clock and the dungeons were not lighted yet.

Severus's face went white. He was looking at a giant black dog, the Grim.

Snape knew enough about these omens and he quickened his pace, if something unfortunate were to happen, at least he would

not be there.

"Ow!" Snape stumbled, head throbbing painfully; he had collided into something hard. He looked up and froze. He was

standing in front of a stag. Perhaps he was suffering from an overload. Severus's face flushed with shame, he never had an

overload before.

Severus pushed those thoughts away and his face was blank once more. Everything was cleared from his mind. But not the

stag. Severus tried to walk around it, but it moved and blocked his path. This was getting ridiculous, and Severus's temper was

rising.

Suddenly the stag lunged at him and he was pushed down the flight of steps, landing at the entrance to his dormitory. Severus

turned, face livid, his hands were shaking and he had had enough.

"Lumos maximus," He hissed, and his wand shone more brightly, he looked around for the stag, or even the black dog, but

they had gone.

Overload….overload….overload…Snape ignored those thoughts and entered his dormitory, wand still lighted.

**Chapter 5**

The next morning four people were having a very good time at breakfast.

"Couldn't believe what he saw!" James roared with laughter, pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"The idiot must have thought he was seeing the Grim!" Sirius chortled.

"We s-succeeded!" Peter cheered; he was very pleased with his part in the prank.

Lupin said nothing, he was checking for Lily Evans, making sure that when she came to the hall, she would not hear what

James and the others were talking about.

Lily joined the table a few minutes later; James shut up instantly and took to talking about how lovely she looked.

"Shut up, you, you were up to something!" She retorted, when James complemented her on her new hairstyle (which was the

same one she wore for over a week).

The group stumbled upon Severus when exiting the Great Hall.

"Feeling stressed lately? Everything all right with your work load?" James laughed at Severus's shocked face.

"You know, because we just can't cope with ours!" Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah, sometimes I-I f-feel as if I have an overload!" Peter squeaked.

Severus watched the five Gryffindors leave, his face contorted with anger. They knew something, they were behind everything!

Severus scowled when Lily looked at him curiously, she turned away quickly, about to ask her boyfriend why Severus was

acting so strangely.

"Oh, you know how old Snivellus is." James replied, taking her hand and walking to the Charms classroom.

end


End file.
